


Cut Loose!

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts Given To Me [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Breakfast, Caught, Cutesy, Dancing, Dancing Like No Ones Watching, Domestic Avengers, Early Mornings, Footloose - Freeform, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Inspired by Music, No Plot/Plotless, Reader-Insert, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get caught jammin' to Footloose. No regrets. This prompt was suggested to me, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Loose!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oh_captainMYcaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captainMYcaptain/gifts).



_Been working so hard. I'm punching my card. Eight hours for what?_

Swinging your hips side to side as you get out a pan or two for breakfast. Thank God for moments you have alone and you have no super humans to impress. No one is awake, as far as you can tell, looks like you're the earliest bird today. Normally, you're not a morning person in the slightest, but there's something about waking up at your own pace after the best sleep you've had in months was something to celebrate. In fact, you could dance, and literally no one was watching. Another rare thing about this morning is that you have the kitchen to use as your dance floor, and you feel like you could slide into the room in your socks and underwear. There's no way anyone can ruin the sunrise, or put a shade over the mood, the chirping of birds outside confirm your hope for a good day.

"Oh tell me what I got, I've got this feeling" you sing along, letting the stove heat as you get out some butter to slick the pan. Every word clings to your head, like a soggy problem, melting them away. The beat is impossibly catchy, and you feel yourself moving your feet across the floor in an attempt to match it's feeling. 

_That times are holding me down. I'll hit the ceiling. Or I'll tear up this town._

"Now I gotta cut loose, footloose! Kick off the Sunday shoes!" You can feel the echo all the way to your now tingling toes, and you swear you've been ignited in a frenzy. Pressing your knees together, along with a shake of your hips, with some crazy jazz hands. Man, how are you not a performer? Cracking some eggs into the pan along with the butter, murmering along with the lyrics and adding a few kicks forward, careful not to hit the stove.

You remember the answer to that when you hear someone clear their throat from the doorway. Turning, you notice a Tony who is obviously holding back some intense laughing fit.

"As much as I love this song, it's five in the morning, and I can hear you stomping from down the hall through near noise proof walls."

_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees. Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack. Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a lovely one of my readers c: I hope you guys will leave me some good prompts and comment about this. I feel like this should have been longer but I couldn't without having a complete giggle fit.


End file.
